Heroes Volume 3: Villians
by RiddleX
Summary: Next Chapter: The search begins for the escapees, tragedy befalls the Montgomery family, Claire and West reconcile, and Vaughn learns the terrible truth about what is so special about them.
1. Resurrection

Chapter One: Resurrection

_Noah and Bob, _

_Odessa, TX_

"Bennet, what are you doing here right now, I thought I gave you orders," said Bob Bishop, staring at Noah in the doorway. "My daughter's life is in danger, I thought I told you to go after her?"

"Well, Bob, I do care about Elle, but you aren't her father. And for that reason I will protect her, from the likes of people like you." replied Noah snidely.

"This company, we could have left you dead, but we didn't. We were good to you Noah, and now it's time for you to be good to us."

"Well Bob, the company's interests are suggestible, and besides I think I'm doing them a favor right now," said Noah, a suspicious look on is face.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. If you are with the company, than you will go through with your orders," said Bob, picking up on the look on Noah's face. "So tell me then, what are you so nervous about? Are you going to kill me Noah?"

_Matt, Peter, and Nathan, _

_Odessa, TX_

The medics were rushing into the town hall, hoping that another life would be saved today. They were unsure about this one though, because in Odessa, there weren't many assassinations, and they didn't know how to handle the situation.

Matt Parkman rushed over to the head of the police force, to brief him on what had happened. "Mr. Petrelli was giving a speech about something very important, and that's when it happened. We think he was about to make a big reveal and the assassin didn't want him to tell the truth."

"Do you have any idea what he was going to reveal? Was he having an affair? Was there anything someone wouldn't want to get out Parkman?"

"Wait a minute, I don't remember mentioning my name…who are you?" replied Matt, very confused about what was going on.

"You didn't recognize my voice? It's me, Audrey. You're old partner in the Sylar case," she replied.

"Really, is that you? What about Sylar though, isn't he still at large?"

"We have evidence that Gabriel Grey, A.K.A Sylar, was stabbed to death in Kirby Plaza, on November 7, 2008. Now I'm working on the Petrelli assassination case."

"This is kind of a shock. But we can catch up later, right now we have a killer on the loose," and with that, he ran off to the door where he had seen the killer.

"Parkman, wait up!" yelled Audrey, before running after him.

_Mohinder, Elle, Maya, and Molly_

_New York City_

"Are you sure he's gone?" asked Molly, scared by their recent encounter with Sylar.

"He had run off and jumped down into the alleyway below. But he got away, I saw him running," said Elle, crestfallen. "Oh, my dad is gonna kill me. I'd better get back to company headquarters. Mohinder, I'll be keeping an eye on you all, to make sure he doesn't come back."

"Thank you, Elle; I wasn't expecting your help. You're a real hero you know," said Mohinder.

"Wait, I can find him for us. And then Elle, you can kill him." said Molly.

"No, I'll be the one to do it. He killed my brother after all," said Maya, with determination on her face.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, and they all looked up. Sylar was standing in the doorway, with a ball of radiation in his hand. "So Dr. Suresh, you thought calling for help would stop me? Well, I got you're cure and well…put it simply, you're all going to enjoy a nice slow death on my part."

Just as Sylar was about to throw the nuclear energy, he was shot with a company taiser, and Claude, the invisible man showed himself. "I never thought I'd find myself in the company's employ again, but I was just helping old Noah Bennet."

_Noah and Bob_

_Odessa, TX_

"Why yes Bob, that's actually what I had planned for you. You know sometimes, when you use your mind the company can be useful. Now that they're all dead against you," said Noah Bennet still standing in front of Bob.

"Greater men than you have tried to kill me," said Bob cowering in fear at the fact that he was about to die.

"Well then, I guess I'll be the last," said Noah pulling out a gun.

"Fate is never clear to us, but my fate is not to die here," said Bob.

Bob thrust his fist at Noah and grabbed his arm, trying to pull the gun away. However he activated his ability, and turned Noah's arm to gold.

With this new, hardened arm, Noah punched Bob across the face, and he fell to the ground, whimpering. "You should've chosen the true man's path: Protecting your family." And with that, Noah shot him, and glanced at him one last time.

"Where is Elle, please tell me. Where is my daughter?" cried Bob.

"She's not your daughter," said Noah, and then he shot Bob, this time in the head. And with that, Bob Bishop was dead.

_Micah, and Monica_

_New Orleans, LA_

"Mom!" screamed Micah Sanders, watching as the building his mother was in exploded.

"Micah, we need to get out of here, I'm sure she'll be okay," said Monica frantically, trying to get her cousin away from the scene.

"No…I'm going to tell your phone to find hers…and then we'll find my mom," declared Micah, desperate to find his mother.

Using his powers, Micah told the phone to find his mother's phone, and together, Micah and Monica, began to follow the signal in hopes of finding Niki.

As they entered the old building they heard a noise, like moaning, and ran in that direction. At the same time, the door into the building opened again, and closed with a crash.

Micah, worried that the gangsters were back, hurried up a set of burnt stairs. As he was running, the stairs fell in, and he fell with them.

"Micah! Where are you?" she screamed, having watched her cousin fall. She began to run towards where she had seen him fall, but a hand grabbed her arm out of nowhere.

She turned around and saw an old man, with a wound in the back of his head. "What are you here for? What do you want with me?"

"I'm here to save you all. My name…is Daniel. Daniel Linderman." said the man.

_Nathan and Peter Petrelli_

_Odessa, TX_

"Nathan, stay with me," cried Peter. _If only my blood could save him, but Adam said that it wouldn't do…_he thought. _Then again, since when was Adam right? He was twisted, messed up in the head._

The medical team was no where in sight, so Peter took a needle off of the wall. He stabbed himself with it, and drained some of his blood.

Peter than walked over to the UV, and, remembering what Adam had done, he put his own blood into the UV.

Nathan coughed a bit, and Peter knew it had worked. Out off his shirt, two bullets popped up. Nathan shot forward. "Peter, what the hell was that all about?"

"What do you mean Nathan? You got shot, and killed. I just saved you." said Peter, wondering what Nathan was talking about.

"I know I got shot, but why did you shoot me? I saw you running away…and then you were over me again…" said Nathan, now very confused about the situation.


	2. Secrets and Deception

Chapter Two: Secrets and Deception

_Peter and Nathan Petrelli_

_Odessa, TX_

"What do you mean, I didn't shoot you! I was standing next to you the whole time!" yelled Peter.

"I know what I saw. You had a baseball cap on, and you had the most bizarre look on your face," said Nathan, "Peter, you tried to kill me."

"I swear I didn't have anything to do with this! Why would I try to kill you? I love you Nathan, you're my brother!"

"Well, if you cared that much, you wouldn't have done it," said Nathan bitterly, "I thought you wanted to expose the company?"

"I did. I still do. What we can do, people need to know," said Peter calming down a bit.

The door opened and Mrs. Petrelli walked in. "Nathan…thank goodness you're alive. All the news reports said you were dead. What happened?"

"He claims that I shot him!" said Peter, still in a state of disbelief, "Mom, do you know who did it? It had to be a company agent."

_Peter, Nathan's right, you shot him. You came from the future and did it. And now, keep your mind out of mine, _thought Mrs. Petrelli.

"I can't believe this…You believe him too? Claire _was _right every time. Neither of you can be trusted," said Peter, before jumping through the open window, and flying away.

"Peter, wait!" yelled Nathan, "I don't know why you did what you did, but you still saved me!"

_Ced Montgomery_

_Newark, NJ_

_Oh my God, what the hell is going on with me? I can't believe this, on top of being gay, I'm more of freak because of this. _

A boy was standing over his mother's unconscious body, and his father was looking at him with disappointment.

_One week earlier…_

Ced Montgomery was tall and built, the typical athletic type, but that didn't matter, he wasn't trying to get any girls' attention.

Slowly, he crept down the stairs, hoping to sneak out and meet his friends at the park. His parents believed that his girlfriend had broken up with him, and he was distraught. They probably wouldn't disturb them if they knew that.

He got outside successfully enough, and ran towards the park across the street. His friends Amy, and Luke were waiting for him on the swingset.

"So, when are you gonna tell them? We can't just run away and not explain why," said Amy, looking at Ced with frustration in her eyes.

"Look, I don't really see the need to tell them yet, maybe when I'm going to college or something," he replied.

"Well, if you can't come clean, you're never going to get Jordan to like you. I mean really, you can't get a boyfriend unless people know your gay dude," Luke said this with one of his matter-of-fact looks on his face.

"We'd better hit the road though, if we wanna go on Spring Break at all. Where are we going anyway?" asked Ced.

"Costa Verde, California," replied Amy, "But if we go now, you have to promise you'll do it when we get back."

"Fine, you win, I'll do it tonight," Ced replied, defeated.

_Claire and Sandra Bennet_

_Costa Verde, CA_

"Mom, have you seen those papers I wanted to show West? About what they did to him?" Claire asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"No I haven't, maybe your father took them with him when he went on that _business trip_?" Sandra replied, "You could always ask Lyle if he saw them. What's going on between you and West anyway? Why aren't you talking?"

"I told you, he wasn't being very supportive of what I wanted to do, so I dumped him," she said, for what seemed the millionth time. "I didn't want to, but isn't he supposed to supposed to support me?"

"Claire, I don't know what to tell you, but your father said not to do it, so really, you're not going to, you might as well get back together with West. He was a nice boy," she said.

_Mohinder, Maya, Molly, Elle, and Claude_

_Isaac's Loft_

"Who are you anyway?" Mohinder asked their savior.

"My name is Claude Raines, the Invisible Man, and I work for the company." he stated.

"No you don't, I would've known you. Or are you the one Bennet hired to save me?" asked Elle.

"He hired me to save all of you. Says there are going to be some massive changes in the company, with him at the head of it." Claude said, with a change in his voice. "This one's got to be hauled off to Block 5 now though, with all of the others considered to be too dangerous."

"Well, I'll help you contain him, so we'd better get going. Block Five is all the way up in Newark, New Jersey," said Elle.

"You mean all the way down. We'd best be off now," replied Claude laughing. "We'll see you all later."

Claude and Elle picked up Sylar's body and hauled it outside of the apartment, and then left.

"The only thing that remains is for us to find the rest of Claire Bennet's blood. With that we can go and find Niki Sanders in New Orleans. Will you be staying with us Maya?" asked Mohinder.

"I think I will…that is, if it is okay with you."

"It's fine, besides we could use another girl in the house, couldn't we Molly?"

_Monica, Micah, and Mr. Linderman_

_New Orleans, LA_

'Now, don't worry, Monica, we're going to save Micah, _and _Niki," said Mr. Linderman in a polite tone.

"That's okay, I think I can do it myself," she said coldly, "I thought I was told no company agents would be showing up at my doorstep."

"Oh, but they certainly weren't expecting me to show up anyway. You see, I was murdered under a year ago," he said calmly, "Now, I believe Micah is right over here."

He climbed over the rubble, and after a few moments, spotted where Micah had fallen. "Monica, I've found him!" he called over to the desperate women.

Together they tried to pull him out of the rubble, but to no avail. Suddenly, another hand came out of nowhere and helped them free Micah.

"Why thank you, Niki," said Mr. Linderman, turning around to see Niki.

"What are you talking about, sir? My name is Tracy. Tracy Strause," she said with confusion etched on her face.

_Ced, Amy, and Luke_

_Newark, NJ_

The three teens had crept around to the back of Ced's house and were planning on sneaking in through the window, when the back door opened.

"Cedric James Montgomery, what the hell are you doing outside? It's past one in the morning," called his father.

"Actually, I was just coming in dad. Amy and Luke wanted to talk to me. Sorry, I should've asked your permission first. I won't do it again."

"No. You won't. But now, it's time to tell the truth. What did you all need to talk about this late at night?" his father asked, his tone very serious.

"Well, actually dad, there's something I need to talk to you and mom about," he said with a resolved look on his face.

"Ced, are you sure your ready?" asked Luke, "I mean, you're gonna have to say it sometime, but still, it doesn't have to be now."

"No, it's okay. I'm ready. You guys, go home for now, I'll call you in a little bit."

"This beginning to sound a bit serious," said his father after Amy, and Luke had left. "Come inside now, and tell me what's on your mind."

In the next chapter: Claude and Elle get to Block Five, only to find it less secure than they originally thought. Ced decides it's time to tell the truth to his parents, and discovers another secret. Claire confronts West, and Future Peter returns.


	3. Universal

Chapter Three: Universal

Chapter Three: Universal

_Vaughn and Rhys Acton_

_London_

"I can't believe mum and dad just left me here, on the streets in the middle of London," said Vaughn, still in disbelief at what had just happened.

"Believe me, they considered doing it to me too, a few years back. But you know what, we've got each other, and what we can do is amazing too. I just hope you know, I'm not gonna put up with your crazy shit from school," said his brother Rhys, now his caretaker.

The two of them continued to walk down the empty, dark road, towards Rhys' apartment. There was odd chill in the air, even though it was the middle of March.

Suddenly, as if he could sense things extremely far away, Rhys freaked out. "Vaughn, we have to run. Grab my hand and run, we're being watched."

"What the hell are you talking about? I not gonna take your hand and run, looking queer. And seriously, who would be watching us. I'm just gonna keep walking."

Rhys slammed his younger brother up against the wall. "Listen, there's a woman, and she's been following me for a few weeks. I think she knows what I can do. What we can do." He had one of the most serious looks Vaughn had ever seen on his face. "It is very important that we get away."

"Why does it matter though? I'll just call on my future self to save us," he replied, smirking about his own talent.

Closing his eyes, and concentrating hard, Vaughn managed to summon the 24-year-old version of himself, who just happened to have weapons.

"Get the hell out of here you two," he said, coolly, "This woman's name is Donna Dunlap, and this very night is night that you, Rhys, died in my timeline. Donna works for a company that researches people like us. Get away now and I'll hold her off."

Vaughn was distracted, and Rhys took that chance to grab his arm and run. They got onto an abandoned motorcycle, and rode off. In the distance, they could here two gunshots fired.

_Claire Bennet_

_Costa Verde, CA_

"West! West!" Claire screamed into the distance, after having seen West fly off over the ocean. "Come back! I thought about what you said!"

But it was no use, West wasn't coming back. So, Claire got back in her car, and began to drive away when her tire went flat.

"Oh great, what am I gonna do, I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere." Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw someone she recognized. Peter Petrelli.

She ran over in the direction she had seen him, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I heard you calling me," came a voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw West standing there. "You came back?! I'm so glad. I need to talk to you about a lot of stuff."

_Ced Montgomery_

_Newark, NJ_

"Dad, there's something we need to talk about. Right now," Ced said, now sure he was going to go through with this.

"Well, I'll go get your mother…," his father said, suspecting what was coming next. He left the room, and Ced just stood there, thinking of how to say it.

After a few moments, his parents were both in the room. "Your father says you wanted to tell us something?" said his mother.

"Yes…there's a reason that I wasn't sad about breaking up with Amy. It's because…" he began, but wasn't sure how to say it yet.

"What is it honey? What's your big reason, because personally, I would like to get back to bed," said his mother impatiently.

"What is it son? You know you can tell us anything and we won't think of you any different. Was it someone else? Were you seeing someone other than Amy?" his father asked, though he already knew why.

"No, it wasn't that…it's…," but he stopped before saying, making it a bit dramatic.

"What is it? Get it out already!" said his mother, still being impatient.

They were both staring him down, and he could tell there was no backing out of this now.

On another note though, Ced thought he heard a noise outside. Maybe Amy and Luke had stayed outside after all?

"Mom…dad…," once again he paused, and mustered all of his being to say two more words. "I'm gay."

_Peter Petrelli_

_Costa Verde, CA_

It seemed like he had been flying for hours, and Peter was tired. He didn't understand what was going on. It was all too much for him to handle.

_Why the hell is all of this happening? I thought we were finally going to be free from our hiding._

"I think I can answer that," said a voice behind him, which sounded familiar.

Peter Petrelli turned around and saw the Future Peter Petrelli standing there. The only difference between the two was the fact that one had a scar across his face and was pointing a gun at his face.

"What do you want? Here to kill someone else?" he asked, in an almost cruel tone.

"Depends on if you plan on outing the company again anytime soon. We need to talk in secret, so I'm trying to find the cheerleader. Claire. She lives right around here. She might be able to help us," he said in that futuristic I-already-know-what's-going-on tone.

_Claude and Elle_

_Block Five, Newark, NJ_

"You know, I always thought that this place would be a bit bigger. Well, until they tried to put me here at least," said Elle, who was once deemed to dangerous.

"Well, it's obvious your father values you, now isn't it?" said Claude smartly.

Elle had a defensive look on her face after he said this. "So why were you kicked out of the company in the first place?" she asked as they rounded a corner.

"Well, you see, I was harboring a child who had manifested. So they decided to get rid of…" but he was stopped abruptly by a nearby explosion.

An armored company agent ran by yelling "There has been a break-out in Block Five, reinforcements needed!"

Suddenly a burst of fire shot out in front of the two of them, and a man stepped out. However, Elle was too quick for him, and she shot him with a bolt of lightening. "Let's get this contained. You can knock them out from behind, I'll sharpshoot."

For many long hours, Elle and Claude fought the escaping prisoners, but when everything that could be done was done, they rested on a bench.

Angela Petrelli, who had just flown in, said to them, "You were able to contain most of the prisoners, but in the end…twelve got out. Your new assignment is to capture them, as will be the assignment of every company agent worldwide."

She gave them a list of the escapees, which listed their superpowers also. It read as follows:

Daphne Winter

Ability: Enhanced Speed

Benjamin "Knox" Washington

Ability: Matter Manipulation

Patrick Silver

Ability: Biological Manipulation

Lewis Stanton

Ability: Superhuman Intelligence

Joel Hanes

Ability: Psionic Blast

Lorelei Cole

Ability: Astral Trapping

Lukas Paterson

Ability: Animation

Mary Watson

Ability: Disintegration

Howard Sterling

Ability: Probability Manipulation

Perry Lavender

Ability: Reality Warping

Andrea Spavins

Ability: Concussion Beams

Gabriel Gray

Ability: Intuitive Aptitude, along with many others

"You shall need to practice extra caution around these individuals. They are extremely dangerous and should be approached by multiple agents at once," she said, and adding, somberly, "It is sad to see the company go this way, but this was long coming," and than she left the room.

_What is the true meaning of all of this? Chaos, destruction, and amongst it all, children, looking for love from those who mean the most to them._

Next Chapter: The search begins for the escapees, tragedy befalls the Montgomery family, Claire and West reconcile, and Vaughn learns the terrible truth about what is so special about them.


End file.
